Just You and Me I Promise
by MegaNic
Summary: Will you go camping with me"Edward asked her."Just you and me?"Bella said to him."Just you and me... I promise"Edward and Bella have decided to go camping for a weekend.The whole Cullen family learn of this event.What will happen?Lots of Pranks!Review pls
1. Chapter 1: No Surprises!

**Chapter 1! No Surprises**

**Edward's Point Of View**

"No Way!" Alice said bubbling with excitement. "What did you see?" asked Jasper curiously. I guess he felt Alice's excitement with a new vision she saw. "Edward is planning a romantic getaway for Bella!" Alice was nearly twitching with excitement. "Yes that's right! I think a nice camping trip in the woods with some hunting will be fine." I explained for Jasper. I should pick up some candles next time I am in town.

I wonder where Bella is, I probably shouldn't surprise her about this. I cringed at the memory of her last surprise and look how it turned out. Her 18th birthday party.

When I walked in to our house I saw Bella watching Rennesme sleep. How I miss Bella talking in here sleep. I walked up to Bella and put my arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. "Hi" she whispered as she turned around and kissed my lips. "We should move to the bedroom… to not wake Rennesme." She added looking embarrassed. A smile emerged on her lips a second later. "Wait" I said. I never say no to this. "I have to tell you something" Bella's face instantly looked worried. "I was wondering if you wanted to go camping this weekend" I asked pulling her to the bedroom. "Just you and me?" she asked. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. "Just you and me…. I promise"

**Emmet's Point of View**

It's been a very boring day. Carlisle is at the hospital, Esme is working on a design project, and Alice and Jasper are out hunting. Rose is working on my jeep and Renesmee is still sleeping. It was much more fun when Bella was human. By the sounds of it, Edward and Bella are in their cottage. "Hi" Bella whispered. "We should move to the bedroom… to not wake Renesmee." She continued. Bella said that! Bella! I guess she isn't that shy girl anymore. Bella! "Wait" said Edward. Wait?? Why? I would love for Rose to talk to me that way any day. My Eddie!! "I have to tell you something" he said excitedly. Oooh, now we're getting somewhere. "I was wondering if you wanted to go camping this weekend". He said. "Just you and me?" Bella asked hesitantly. "Just you and me… I promise."

Well that's a promise he's going to have to break because I LOVE camping. I have to get out of here. There are disturbing noises coming from that small cottage. I ran as a plan formed in my head.

**Alice's Point of View**

Right now there's no other place I want to be but here. With Jasper. All alone except for the birds chirping and a stray foal. The foal reminds me of what I was in the first years of my new life. Lost, lone and lonely until I met Jasper and my family I love to pieces. Especially Bella. I'm not saying I don't love the others, but Bella is the best friend that I've always wanted. And a great sister too. I'm so glad Edward found her. On that first day when Edward saw Bella, it was going to end very badly. I'm so glad Edward was strong enough. I would have hurt him if we were missing out on this friendship. It he didn't hurt himself first.

We were in the forest hunting later when I saw Edward and Bella pack for a camping trip. I can't believe Edward would take Bella away from me even though it's only for a weekend. I heard Emmett approaching fast to our location. "Hey Jasper! Do you want to go camping with me?" he said. "I heard Edward talk about going with Bella and I think we should pull pranks on them" Emmett said obviously very excited. In my mind I saw all the tricks they were going to do. Some we had to stay away from because they either resulted in a painful, human death or several trees would become quite demolished. I have to be sure to steer away from that plan.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper said. "Emmett…" I said uncertainly.

"What."

"Don't climb any trees…"

**Ok… That was our first chapter… I hoped you liked it!! Any suggestions?? **

**Review! It will make us happy (and post more!) **

**If you have any tips or questions of if you just want to talk to us you can email us at **.com** Thanks!**

**Meganic :)**


	2. Chapter 2: What's with all this stuff!

**Chapter 2!**

**Bella's Point of View**

"I guess we're all packed." I said. It's not like we need anything. The car was loaded but with what? I guess everything just adds up. "Let's go and say goodbye to everybody". I mumbled. I wasn't looking forward to this. I didn't want to say goodbye to Alice, Jasper and Rennesme. I still didn't feel like we were safe after the Volturi left. I shivered at the thought of their dark, black cloaks. "What's wrong, love?" my husband, Edward said. As he said this he brushed my cheek with his fingers lightly. "Nothing…I'm fine. Let's go". We noticed the houses furniture was freshly arranged when Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett holding Rennesme entered the room. "So it appears that you are leaving to camp. Enjoy yourselves." Carlisle said as he cupped his hands out of habit. We gave each other quick hugs when Alice and Jasper strode in. "Have fun" she said brightly. "I'll miss you both!" I ran to Alice and gave her a big hug. Letting her go was hard. But I did it. And the last but not least and longest hug went to my daughter, Rennesme Cullen. I kissed her on the cheek while she showed me an image of Alice dressing her up and Rosalie brushing her hair. She really enjoyed this activity with them. I don't know which gene that came from because it defiantly is not from me. "Bye" I whispered.

We left straight after in the car. It was quiet for awhile. I couldn't help but wonder if I shouldn't have left. What id the Volturi made a surprise attack? Alice would surely see it but could Edward and I make it back in time? In time for what? I shuddered at the image that popped into my head. Ashes, ashes everywhere. I felt disgusted with myself for ever thinking that way. I'm lucky that Edward can't hear my thoughts. I wouldn't want him to hear me think like that.

Just a few seconds later, Edward asked "What are you thinking?" "I'm just wondering if we're safe here anymore. It feels like we're being watched every second." I told him. "Bella, I told you Alice will see them coming… if they do" He added. "Ok! Let's go camping" I said faking a smile. As always, Edward could see right through it.

When we arrived to the forest, we set up our camp. "Why do we even need all this" I grumbled. I was staring at massive piles of chairs and luggage. Our tent was already set up. "Just in case. You never know, love." He explained. "Just in case a wandering human finds us here in the middle of the forest? And if they do find us, would we have to give them the piles of instant food we brought which tasted horrible when I was human? And then they would sleep in **our** tent while **we** pretend to sleep. Now what kind camping trip would that be?" I said exasperated. I definitely just let my imagination run too far. "You are right" he said. **A.N. (Yeah I got kind of carried away with that part! :P)**

Edward was sitting on a log and he opened his arms to me. At vampire speed I flew to his side and I plopped down in his lap. He encircled his arms around me and we kissed for a while. Some time later, we heard a bear rambling close to our little camp. "Do you want to hunt"? He asked me. "Umm… I guess. Sure" I stated warily. I don't want to hunt. I want to kiss Edward more. Edward jumped up with me still in his arms and carried me closer to the scent of the bear. I jumped out of Edwards hands and lunged at the bear.

**Review Please!! I'll continue on with this story if I have feedback! Thanks guys!**

**p.s. If you want to give us any tips or suggestions or just to talk to us email us at**

**.com**

**- Meganic :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Take Your Time

**Hi! Thanks for all the favourites!! I didn't think we would get that many. This is a pretty short chapter so yeah… **

**Andddd,,,, Review Review Review! **

Just You and Me… I Promise

Chapter 3: Take Your Time

Edwards Point of View

"How do you feel" I asked her. Bella was yet again sitting in my lap and my arms were around her. We had just finished hunting in this forest and I felt full. Animal blood has never quite satisfied me, but now that I have another half of me, Bella, I feel fine. I kissed her neck several times. Sometimes I expect to feel a pulse but all there is is her neck. I'm amazed how Bella is able to control her emotions so well. When Bella and Emmett argue about the silliest things she still is as human as possible.

"What shall we do now" I asked her. "What shall we do" she muttered and then suddenly her eyes were full of mischief and curiosity. She slowly inched her face closer and closer to mine, but very slowly. I have no clue whatsoever of what Bella is doing. Her lips were hovering over mine begging to be kissed. "What are you doing" I breathed "Nothing" she replied. One millimeter closer she got to me. I closed in the distance because I couldn't wait any longer. Then she suddenly disappeared out of my arms and ended up in the tree above me. I climbed up to meet her but she was already in the next tree.

"You can't get a kiss until you catch me…. So catch me" she said simply. While talking she stuck out her index finger and beckoned me to come. She flitted from branch to the ground to branch in less than a second as if she was showing of her speed. "Really" I purred, taking a step forward. She tapped her lips twice… then I lunged at Bella careful not to hurt her. It felt like she was my predator and I was her prey. I don't want it to be this way. "It's really fun being a newborn sometimes." Bella called from above me. Hearing this made me feel weak seeing as I was the fastest in my family. It went on like this for a few minutes. Each time I jumped, I wanted that kiss more and more. Bella's laugh also grew stronger as my feelings did. Suddenly I ran at her headstrong and trapped her on a rock wall… and… very…slowly…I leaned in.

**Wow… as I was writing this I'm like… should I leave it this way? I kind of did! Lol**

**Sooo… Thanks for reading and we'll update soon. But… If you REVIEW, it will be faster.**

**Keep Reading,**

**MegaNic :)**

Oh!! And if you want to contact us, email us at .com

Suggestions, tips or just because!


	4. Chapter 4: No Clothes Please

**Hey Readers! Thanks for the reviews, they really made my day! Seriously! When I saw them this morning I'm like, jumping up and down. Thanks!**

**Well, this chapter is just a bit more…heated, it's not bad though. (I think) **

**Thanks for reading and………Review… and if you review, tell me how you think Bella and Edwards's reaction will be?**

**Happy Reading!**

**Just You and Me… I Promise**

**Chapter 4: No Clothes Please**

**Bella's Point of View**

My breath grew haggard with each inch he took.

My back was pressed against the stone wall.

Edward's eyes were fire and I saw my reflection in them. My now darkened red eyes shone brightly.

I closed in the distance and wrapped my arms around him. He pushed against me and my body was pushed against the stone, though it didn't hurt.

When our lips touched I closed my eyes and he responded the same way. His button down shirt was easy to undo but my cotton t-shirt made me have to lift my arms which caused Edward to move to my neck as my head was busy.

We slid slowly down the jagged rock and kissed… a lot.

"You've caught me" I whispered against his lips.

Later:

Edward and I were sitting in plastic deck chairs outside of our tent. Being the gentleman he is, Edward brought feather chair cover to make it more comfortable. One thing that I would've blushed at if I was human was when every time a pine needle of leaf fell on me or my chair, he came and moved it away. Every time, he lightly brushed my face once like in gym class a few years ago, then sat back down.

We were each reading novels that we had no interest in. I would glance at him from time to time and quickly look down again as I noticed he was doing the same thing.

"Let's go to the lake" he said suddenly. I looked at my page number and shut my book. I glanced at him curiously. He stood up and walked over and held out his hand to me. "Sure, I guess. Wait! This is my first time swimming since I was changed!" I said surprised. I can't believe I've never thought about it before. "Well, enjoy then!" Edward's eyes were sparkling.

It was almost eleven and it was getting quite dark. The moon was shining it's reflection against the water as it did on our honeymoon. Heck, it felt like our honeymoon. Except that this lake was dirtier, colder, and darker. Plus there is a dock with a rusty swimming ladder at the end. "Shall we?" Edward said. I don't know what do to. I forgot my bathing suit at the camp but then Edward didn't bring one so…skinny dipping? The only other time I've done that was at our honeymoon. Here goes I guess.

We were walking down the broken wooden dock hand in hand. At the end, Edward motioned with his hand at the ladder and said "Ladies first".

I didn't let go of his hand as I pulled him in with me as I jumped. I yelled "No thanks!" The water was refreshing and cool around me. Edward rose above as I did at the same time.

He raised an eyebrow and said "What was that!"

"I just thought it would be more fun" I said simply

"It sure was. Now, would you like to swim?" he said as he started doing a breast stroke forward. Edward turned his head slightly as if reminding me to swim.

I did one stroke and propelled farther than him in his five seconds of swimming. "Wow" I breathed as I did one more stroke. I dove under water to the bottom of the lake and skimmed by the dirt/sandy stuff (**I don't know what it would be!)** He met me down there and we swam around the lake just not caring about the time or where we where.

In a bay we stopped and I looked around in amazement and in awe of Edward shining brightly staring at me. I swam closer to him, and then backed away slowly. "Oh no you don't" he said and kissed me full on the lips.

It went on…

**Alice's Point Of View**

We were at the house sitting down in the living room. Around me were Emmet and Jasper.

"Ok so they're going to go skinny dipping" I said to them.

"So we should do something with that" I continued. "Let's just go to the camp site and we'll see what we find there" Emmet said obviously very excited.

"Wait, what about Nessie?" Jasper asked us.

"I'll take care of her, you guys go have fun". Rosalie said emerging from the top of the stairs. "Ok! Bye Rose." Emmet said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek then ran of towards Bella and Edward. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Bye"

We ran there quickly and found their campsite quite easily. There were books strewn across chairs and piles of clothes in the middle of it all.

"Are you sure Edward can't hear us?" Emmet hissed at me from the other side. "Yeah, things are pretty…um… heated where they are." I said choking back a laugh. Unfortunately Emmet could not keep it in and let out a medium laugh.

"Their clothes" Jasper whispered. "What?" Emmet said, but he could obviously hear Emmet perfectly. "Let's take their clothes" he repeated.

Perfect!

"Great! They will be so pissed off! I bet Bella would be like 'Oh my God Where are our clothes!'" Emmet did Bella's voice that sounded no where close to hers. It was more like a high pitched squeak.

I saw something to do with bad clothes in my vision so luckily I packed some clothes they won't like. I grabbed the bag on my back and pulled all the horrible clothes I bought for them. Then I picked up their good clothes and packed them up.

Emmet and Jasper were leafing through their clothes I kindly left for them and I heard a few laughs and lowered words such as "Edward's gonna love this one." And "Jazz, look how bad all this stuff is! Congratulations Alice, you did the best shopping ever." Emmet said to me.

"How long are we going to prank them?" Jasper asked. "Until they head home" Emmet snickered.

"I hear them swimming back, let's get ready."

"Let's prank some vampires" I said very excited.

Right now, I know Edward can hear me.

_I can't wait until I see their faces_.

**Review! Review! Review! Suggestions, Tips? PM us or…. Email us at **

**(I typed this email in on the other chapters but it didn't show up… it's weird!! Hopefully it will on this chapter)**

.com** bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tarzan and Tarzana

**Hey Readers! Sorry for the wait! I really have no excuse! … Wait we do! The site was down and I have no clue why. I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, we just don't have enough time to make them longer. We mostly accomplish writing most of these chapters in a class most of you know and probably dislike called, History! (lol)**

**Also, check out Nicky's story called "Leave me a review and tell me what the name of this story should be!" Yes, I know it is a long title but I think you probably understand what the title means. I only have one chapter up so far… an intro…but the other chapters will be longer! **

**One more think, check out the story called Isle Esme II by ****2carm2carm2****… It's amazing!**

**I hope you don't mind me saying this Carmen! It's really good!**

**Okay! Onward with the story**

**Happy Reading! :) **

**Just You and Me… I Promise**

**Chapter 5: Tarzana and Tarzan**

**Bella's Point Of View**

Edward and I climbed out of the water by the rusty swimming ladder. It creaked from its lack of use and the dock teetered a bit. He held my hand as we walked up the old dock.

"Edward, we didn't bring towels!" I said

"Wait here." He said

"What--?"

"Bella, just wait here". He said and quickly ran towards our little camp

I ran after him not caring about his statement. There were many snarls from Edward that I heard as I got closer.

"You didn't!" he said.

"Edward! What's going-Ahh! Oh my god! Where did our clothes go?" I said in shock

Suddenly, Alice, Emmett and Jasper rose from behind a tree and started running towards the closest highway laughing hysterically the whole way. Edward started running towards them.

I don't know what to do!? Should I go after them? I'm still naked though! My thoughts must be clearer than Edwards because his mind is probably screaming murder and he just ran off naked!

I have never thought in my entire life (or existence I should say) I would ever have to do this. I sighed loudly and reached up and grabbed a branch full of leaves then snapped it off.

Making a circle/square shape of it I tied parts of the flimsy green twigs together around my private parts and started to run holding it up the whole way.

A mile away I heard Edward yell "I know it was you Emmett!" then suddenly I saw Alice running towards me but stop in her tracks as she caught a glimpse of me. Then a huge smile crossed her face.

"Well, look! It's Tarzana! Where's your husband Tarzan?" She said ogling my outfit.

"Yeah, well, thanks to you I have nothing to wear" I said looking hurt.

"It was kind of funny, though" she chuckled to herself. Not even a second later a large wet log missed her head by inches.

Alice looked surprised but then ashamed. "Sorry, oh yeah I forgot! Your clothes are hidden somewhere, but Jasper hid them so I don't know. Let's go find the boys to make sure they didn't destroy each other."

We ran to the spot where we heard the most commotion and saw Edward in a head lock and Emmett in a head lock by Edward.

I swear 3 trees were already on the ground mashed to almost pulp.

"My vision came true" Alice said in a mumble.

"You had a vision of this?" I yelled at her, because yelling was necessary from the constant thunder-like booms. My question suddenly became low priority because I had to help get those two off each other.

"Emmett, Edward Stop!" I yelled at them also.

BANG! Another tree fell. Jasper finally jumped between the boys.

"Bella! You take Edward and Jasper, take Emmett." Alice said

I put my arms around Edward and at once he went limp. I don't think he wants to hurt me.

Edward suddenly gave Alice a very dark look that said 'watch out'. She stuck her tongue out very childishly to acknowledge his gesture.

If I were still human, I would be tomato red right now!

"I think we've done our job Emmett, Jasper" Alice said to them. They were smirking like crazy.

Edward ran suddenly in the opposite direction. I just realized he's still naked! I ran after him grabbing many branches and leaves on the way to cover up empty spots on my Tarzan skirt.

As I left the newly made clearing, I threw the three of them many dark looks that I tried my hardest to look threatening. "You'll pay." I said, and then ran off to find Edward.

**Later:**

I felt humiliated out of my body! Edward could not stop fuming too. We finally found our clothes hidden in a cave a long way away.

And now, I am even more humiliated. They switched all of our clothes while we were in the water with the worst clothing imaginable.

Edward's tank tops said things like "Watch out! Major Drama Queen!" They were in pink too. When he saw that his eyes screamed murder.

My clothes weren't that bad. It said: "I may look girly but I'm strong like bull!"

I gave Edward looks of pity as he tried to cover up most of his body with the little fabric he was given.

A minute later I went through the rest of my scarce clothing and I put on the only appropriate thing in the bunch of clothes. It was a very small bikini that said 'succubus' on the butt. I guess they had this all custom made.

Edward arrived from changing wearing his tank tops inside out but I could still read the lettering. It said "I eat cats! Arrggghhh".

At least he gets a tank top! I'm stuck with skimpy little pieces not even a stripper would wear!

"Hi" I whispered

"Hello. I'm sorry for them doing that. I'll get revenge when we get back" he really did look sorry.

"It's not your fault" I said

"No, it is. I could have heard them coming. I was just…distracted." He looked sheepish at the last word.

"So was I" I murmured while walking towards him.

"Let's just forget about it." I added.

My arms wrapped around his neck out of habit.

**How do you think it was?? **

**Review Review Review! And if you would like to, maybe you could give us a few pranks we could use! **

**Here are some thank you's to the people who reviewed! We really appreciate you guys!**

**Fallen Angle Of Hell**

**Twilightgirlxoxo**

**Canibeyourmemory**

**Preciousgem101**

**2carm2carm2 check out their profiles!**

**And if you guys want to email us, the email is on our profile because it supposedly doesn't show up in chapters! Thanks for pointing that out guys! Or You can send us a private message, or a review**

**Keep Reading and Reviewing**

**Much love**

**MegaNic**

**Xoxoxoxo**

**p.s. we will TRY to post soon…it might be in three days or tomorrow…it depends, sorry :P **


	6. Panic Attacks and Pink TShirts!

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, this is a short chapter (like always! Lol) **

**Okay…I have a ****BIG**** announcement to make! Tomorrow, well almost today is Megan's Birthday! So if you would be so kind and leave her a review saying Happy Birthday, I'm sure she'd love it! **

**Again, thanks for the reviews already. We REALLY appreciate them and it inspires us. **

**Okay, that sounds kind of corny… OH WELL. Read on, but it will be short. My apologies again.**

**Just you and Me I Promise**

**Chapter 6: Panic Attacks and Pink T-shirts**

**Jasper's Point of View**

We ran as fast as we could towards the hose. It was an exhilarating prank we just pulled. I do wish I didn't see them naked though. With my vampire mind I can't erase that picture.

We arrived at the house and I looked around me. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the front porch and Alice and Emmett were doubled over in laughter, with their hair windblown.

Carlisle and Esme's feelings were of love and suspicion as they saw us grinning hugely.

"What did you do this time" Esme asked us, but here question was most directed at Emmett.

"We went hunting" Emmett said typically. "Really? Your eyes look no different" Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, I felt like having fun…I'll play with Emmett's emotions. Alice smiled at me as she saw my plan in her head. She ran inside probably to get a camera, so I waited for her.

This should be funny. I sat down on the porch couch and watched what I could do.

"Emmett" Esme said in her 'Mom' voice.

1…2…3… suddenly Emmett was on his knees, sobbing like he lost his favourite toy—of course with no tears.

"Esme, Carlisle" he choked out of his heavy breathing. They looked startled at his sudden outburst and looked at me. As they saw my smile they relaxed knowing that their son's mental health was fine.

"We…pulled a p-p-rank on Edward and B-b-ella" He said hyperventilating.

I could tell by the look on Alice's face she was about to burst out laughing.

"Why would you do that" asked Esme looking at us. "B-b-ecause it was F-funny!" he said quickly trying to explain. "And most importantly, why didn't you invite us?" Esme said disapprovingly.

From the shock of her comment, I forgot my plan on Emmett and he stopped. Emmett looked up and realized where he was and looked at me.

"Traitor!" He yelled as he stood up. At this, Alice finally laughed then Carlisle and Esme joined in.

He brushed his pants off although there was no dirt and walked into the house coolly. At the doorway he suddenly saw Rosalie with a look of shock after Emmett's outbreak.

"Umm...Hi Rose. Jasper made me do it" he said running away in the opposite direction after he received a big smack on the head from Rosalie. She then stormed off into the house.

"Do you have an idea for another prank?" Carlisle asked. "Yes" Alice said looking at the pictures of Emmett's panic attack.

"You kids have fun" said Esme as she rose from the rocking couch.

**Bella's Point of View**

Candles were alight on the ground and in the trees. The little lights were creating an aura of romance.

"Edward, it's so beautiful" I said in shock. "Not as beautiful as you" he said.

Almost a year ago, these words were spoken on our honeymoon.

If I was human right now my face would be red. Edward always knows when to say the right things.

I almost felt like my high school friend, Jessica Stanley. How she swooned at Edward's looks. I swoon at everything about him.

This trip is pretty relaxing except for a few things I'd rather not think about it right now.

We were lounging on a blanket staring at the stars above us. Edward was in his pink t-shirt with short shorts and I was in my stripper bikini with Edward's oversized cats t-shirt on.

How romantic.

**Well, that was it. If you have any suggestions for the story, review or PM us, or send us an email. Our email address is on our profile. **

**Also, if you have any pranks we could use, we would appreciate it! **

**Also, Review for Megan's birthday! Thanks!**


End file.
